Love Story
by klarnie
Summary: Bella moves to Forks with her dad. She and Edward meet in the second grade class. They become best friends. Will it evolve into something more? ALL HUMAN and slightly OOC. Rated M to be safe.
1. Meeting

**So this is just a cute little story. It's all human, Bella and Edward become best friends, they fall in love. Ha ha I know it's cliche, but I don't care. =)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting

BPOV

Gah! It's the first day of second grade in my new hometown of Forks, Washington. I moved in with my dad Charlie two days ago. My mom Renee couldn't handle a child so she sent me to live with him. I'm so nervous. What if no one likes me? I know I am a second grade freak who can already read! I really truly just want to make a friend.

EPOV

Miss Linscott told the second grade class yesterday that we would get a new student today. Her name is Bella and is police chief Charlie Swan's daughter. I hope she is nice and kind. I really want a friend. No one in my class likes me. They all say I am too pale and too smart to be in this class. Hey it's not my fault I can read and they can't!

BPOV

"C'mon Bella! We don't want to be late."

"Coming daddy!" I sighed. It was time to go to preschool already. I climbed into the back of my dad's police cruiser and we pulled out of the driveway. School was only 5 minutes away from my house. When we got there, daddy walked me in and introduced me to Miss Linscott, my new teacher, and then he left for work.

"Why hello Bella! I am Miss Linscott, your new teacher. How about we go inside and you can meet the class." I nodded and Miss Linscott led me into the classroom.

"Class this is Bella Swan. She just moved here from Pheonix, Arizona. She doesn't know anybody, so be the best you can be to her, alright?" I was blushing like crazy and everyone was staring at me. Miss Linscott told me to sit in the empty chair beside a boy named Edward. He was very handsome with his penny hair and bright green eyes. He had a beautiful smile that was very welcoming. I was happy to sit next to him.

EPOV

When Miss Linscott told Bella to sit next to me, I was extatic. I would be able to talk to her! Maybe I would get my first friend. When Bella first walked into the classroom however, I thought she was one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. She had shoulder length, dark, curly hair, wide chocolate eyes and an ivory skin tone. Bella just had to be my friend. I don't think I could live if she wasn't.

"Hi Bella," I said flashing a quick smile.

She smiled and blushed a little. "Hello."

"Bella, do you want to be my best friend?" I asked a bit too blunt. I internally cringed.

"Really? Of course Edward! I was afraid nobody would want to be my friend! Oh this is excellent! Wait, do you know how to read?" she asked quickly.

The relief I felt when she said she would be my friend was gone.

"Umm... yes, I do know how to read," I mumbled, looking down.

"Yay!" I looked up. "I know how to read too! I really love the American Girl Doll Series! How about you?"

I smiled. Bella was going to be an awesome best friend.

"Well, I really like the Matt Christopher books because I really like sports. But I really like music too." Bella nodded and smiled. Forks wasn't so bad any more.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked the first chapter. I know it's short, but I mean they are only in second grade. Oh, and when I was in second grade, I was just like Bella. I knew how to read and a lot of kids didn't. So for those moms who are reading this, I mean no disrespect to your second graders =) I am just going by my own experience.**

**Review Please!**


	2. Asking to Prom

**So, now time will be skipped. Everyone is a junior in high school now. And they did not fall in love in the first chapter. They are just best friends. And I realize that second grade is rather late to learn how to read. I now know I made a mistake, but please just go with it. =) Hope there is no confusion.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Asking to Prom**

BPOV

Edward and I were walking to English together, like always. We have every class together, which is fine because even after all these years, we are still best friends. I suppose people like Edward and I, but we never really found our niche. We just didn't relate well with the other students. Maybe that would change though when we went to college and entered the real world.

We were walking and laughing when a girl, Tanya, came up to us.

"Uhm... hey, Edward? Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked nervously. Tanya was always very shy, even though she was very pretty. I didn't think anything of her nervous tone towards Edward.

"Okay, sure." He had a confused look on his face. "Can you wait a second, Bella?"

I nodded and Tanya pulled him about ten feet away. I could still hear them.

"So what's up, Tanya?" Edward asked.

Tanya took a deep breath. "Okay... um... well I was just wondering if you were going to prom with anybody yet. I mean I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me."

Edward sighed. "I'm really sorry, Tanya, but I'm not going. It's not personal, I just don't feel like going. Sorry." And Edward really did sound sorry. Why? Something stirred inside of me, and I didn't know what.

"Alright. S'later."

"Right. Bye." Edward sighed and walked back over to me.

He didn't say anything. He probably thought I didn't hear anything.

Even though Edward said no, I still felt as if I was hit with a ton of bricks. That strange feeling in my stomach- I realized what it was; jealousy.

I was jealous. I wanted Edward- I loved Edward!

But the question was, would he feel the same way?

EPOV

When Tanya asked me if I would go to the prom with her, realization hit. There was only one person in the world I wanted to be with. And that was Bella. I loved her. And pray to God she loved me.

Bella spoke; "So Edward, what are you doing instead of going to the prom?" I hadn't realized that she had heard the conversation between Tanya and I. Anyways, there was a teasing tone to her voice, but her eyes were burning with curiosity.

"Not sure. I have been working on a new piece for piano, so I may work on that. It's free time from Alice annoying me. She'll be at the prom with Jasper. Are you going?"

She blushed. It was beautiful. Like strawberry cream. "No, of course not! You know I can't dance! And anyways, even if I wanted to go, nobody asked me."

"Do you want to go?" I asked suddenly, my mouth working faster than my mind.

"Sort of. Only because it's the first prom." She was blushing like mad. It was driving me crazy!

"I'll go with you," I blurted out before thinking. Many emotions crossed her face: surprise, happiness, confusion, embarrassment, then guilt.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that for me. I mean you have your piano piece to work on."

"Bella, I want to take you to prom. So I ask you in all seriousness. Will you go to prom with me?" I looked at her with all the emotions I felt for her playing on my face.

"I-I suppose...." she stuttered.

I smiled, pleased and excited, and said, "You better tell Alice." Poor Bella, to have to deal with my twin sister, the fashion Nazi.

BPOV

I was thrilled when Edward asked me to prom, but was he asking out of pity? As a friend? Or did he hold the same feelings for me that I held for him?

I very nearly had a stroke when he mentioned his sister.

Alice.

I sighed. She was a Nazi when it came to fashion. All she does is shop and try to give me makeovers. Our friend, Rosalie Hale, is just like her, only she isn't as intense. She would rather work on cars with her boyfriend Emmett, who is also good friends with Edward and Jasper, Alice's boyfriend.

I'm the loner here.

Edward dropped me off at his house and went and knocked on the front door.

It was Esme that opened the door.

"Hey, Esme!" I said. "Is Alice upstairs? Or is she at Rosalie's?"

"Why, hello, Bella! She is right upstairs. Rosalie is up there as well."

"Thanks, Esme!"

"Bella, wait. Where's Edward?"

"Oh, he is out with Emmett and Jasper." Getting a tux for prom.

"Okay, thanks!"

I laughed as I walked up the stairs. I loved Esme. She was more a mother to me than my own. And she certainly did not look as old as my mother, even though they were both the same age. Esme was tall and slender, with a soft face and wavy caramel colored hair. My mom, Renee, had short brown hair, alabaster skin, and laugh lines. Esme had also given birth to twins and my mother only gave birth to one.

"Alice?" I called as I knocked on her bedroom door. "Can I come in?

The door whooshed open.

"Bella!" she cried and pulled me into her room. Rosalie was there, reading and auto part magazine. "This is awesome! Do you want to play Bella Barbie?"

I cringed and Rosalie laughed. "Ha, no thanks. But maybe Friday, um, before prom... well because I am going.

Both girls faces lit up immediately. "Oh my gosh! With who?" They both asked together.

"Um... Edward," I mumbled.

They both froze. A slow smile started to creep across Alice's face. "Really?"

I nodded.

"You know he is in love with you, right?"

"H-how do you know?" I gasped, completely shocked.

"Oh, it's obvious. The way he looks at you and talks about you... I could go on. Ha! And don't think that I don't know that you love him, too!"

* * *

**So how was that? I hope nobody minded that I skipped time. And some of you may be thinking "What no drama here?" but I assure you that there will be some. Just not right away. And I plan to make this story rather long, so I would not mind any suggestions or ideas.**

**Review please!**


	3. Night of Prom

**I am a HORRIBLE person! I feel terrible for not updating sooner! I just have been so busy! Midterms just ended and Regionals are coming up, along with my championship basketball game- lots of training! So enough of my remorse and on to the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Night of Prom**

**BPOV**

It was finally the day of prom. The junior class was abuzz with excitement all week long.

However, things between Edward and I were the same. It was like he never even asked me to prom. It bothered me so much because nothing had changed. I just wanted more.

I thought back to what Alice said. About me loving Edward. She was certainly right. And I hoped and wished that Edward felt the same. I thought he had when he asked me to prom, but his platonic behavior this past week made me rethink my assumption.

That made an uneasy feeling come to my stomach.

My thoughts were interrupted by Alice and Rosalie, who were now dragging me towards Alice's Porshe.

"Guys what are you doing?" I asked, practically being dragged across the parking lot. Man, they were strong. "I am supposed to ride home with Edward!"

Rosalie laughed. "Not anymore. You're coming to the Cullen's with us and Edward is going to Emmett's with Jasper. We all have to get ready for prom!"

"We will get you ready, then drop you off at your house so Edward can pick you up. Rose is doing the same thing," Alice continued.

I sighed. I just had to remember that I was doing this for Edward. I hope he would appreciate it.

Then something important struck me. "Alice, what does my dress look like?" Alice said she had gotten the perfect dress, but our tastes weren't exactly alike.

"Relax, Bella," Alice said. "You'll love the dress. It will be revealed when we get to my house." She just smiled.

"Okay," I muttered. My stomach was still flipping.

We arrived at the Cullen house and Alice dragged Rosalie and I up to her massive bathroom which connected to her bedroom.

"Bella close your eyes!" Alice cried. Rosalie placed her hands over my eyes.

Alice must be unveiling my dress to me now.

"Okay... open!" I opened my eyes as Rosalie uncovered them. Alice stood there presenting my dress like a game show host.

I just stood there, my mouth open wide.

The dress was the most beautiful garment of clothing I had ever seen before.

It was midnight blue and very simple. It was strapless, and would hug my torso tightly. The skirt poofed out just enough. Nothing too gaudy. The dress was perfect.

In Alice's other hand were a pair of matching blue stilettos. Oh, well. I would just suck it up.

"Oh, Alice! It's perfect! Thank you so much!"

Alice just smiled.

***

I took a deep breath. Edward was picking me up in a half- hour. Alice dropped me back off at my house about fifteen minutes ago. Thanks to her, my hair was half up, with long, tight curls cascading halfway down my back, my slim body was clothed in midnight blue, and my face was made up like a porcelain doll. I really hoped Edward would be impressed.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Charlie was cooking. Pasta and sauce. My stomach started flipping again...

"Oh!" I ran to the bathroom, my hand covered over my mouth. Everything I had eaten today came up into the toilet.

"Ugh..." I groaned.

"Bella?" Charlie called. "Are you okay?"

"No... call Edward! Flu!" I was cut off by more vomit.

"Alright... do you need anything?" Charlie asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"No," I groaned. "Just go to Billy's or Harry's. You don't want to be around this."

"'Kay." With that, Charlie left.

**EPOV**

I drove to pick up Bella for the Prom. I was very excited, yet very nervous at the same time. Tonight I was going to ask Bella to be my girlfriend. I realized my feelings for her, and I was going to follow my heart. I was just nervous about rejection. Because if Bella said no, our friendship would never be the same again.

I pulled into her driveway, and walked up to the door and knocked.

"Ugh... who is it?" a stuffy, raspy voice said, as the door opened.

"Bella?!" It was Bella. She was wearing a bathrobe, with a box of tissues in one hand, and a cup of tea in the other, all while being swathed in a plush blanket.

"Oh, Edward! I'm sorry! Didn't Charlie call and say-" Suddenly she dropped everything, tea splattering everywhere, and ran towards the bathroom. I followed and pulled her curls back as she vomited.

"Edward, you don't have to do this," she whispered when she was done. "I am so sorry. I thought Charlie called, but apparently-"

"Shh... it's alright, Bella. Just get better," I murmured.

I lifted her off the bathroom tile and carried her towards the couch, wrapping her in a blanket. Then I went back to the bathroom and grabbed two Advils.

I sat on the couch with her as she took the Advils. "Bella, I am going to stay, do you mind? I just want you to be taken care of here." I hoped she would let me.

"Of course, but I am terrible company right now and I don't want you to get sick," she murmured.

I chuckled softly. "It's fine. I've gotten the flu shot already. Plus, I really do want to be here with you.

Bella's eyes went wide and she jumped off the couch, running towards the bathroom again. I followed and held her hair again.

"Thank you," she sighed and I carried her back, again, to the couch.

I smiled. "Not a problem." I had an idea to make her feel better. "Hey, how about I put in a movie?"

Bella smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. How about Titanic?"

I nodded and went put in the movie. I went to sit with her, but realized I should get something for her.

I grabbed a mop bucket, and placed it next to her. She just rolled her eyes.

I laid down on the couch with her, pulling her body close to mine. She stiffened for a moment, but after a moment, relaxed.

The movie began, but Bella had already drifted into sleep.

"Goodnight, Bella," I whispered. "I love you."

Then, I too, fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Again, so sorry for not updating sooner! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I knew what I wanted to write, but I wasn't sure how to write it. I hope this was okay! Oh, and the stomach flips Bella was experiencing was the flu, not nerves, in case any of you didn't pick up on that.**

**Review Please!**


	4. Morning at the Swan's

Okay, I certainly am not a review snob, but I was disappointed with the lack of reviews for chapter 3. I only received two! Reviews make me happy and I really appreciate the feedback. So after you read this chapter, please review! Oh, and sorry about chapter 3. I know it may have seemed rushed, it was to me, but I really wanted to get a chapter out for you guys. This one is longer! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH TO vampgurl15!!!!!!!!!!!! She is my new Beta! so check out her stuff too! she is made of awesome and i am so grateful to have her! and thanks for all who were interested!

* * *

Chapter 4: Morning at the Swan's

EPOV

I woke up to a warm body cuddled up next to me. I was quite comfortable and didn't want to move an inch. Wait a minute….

I look down to see brown hair spread across my chest. Bella.

That's when I remembered yesterday.

I was on my way to pick up Bella for prom and when I got there she was sick and throwing up. I took care of her and fell asleep.

That's when an idea struck me.

I carefully wriggle off of the couch trying not wake my sleeping beauty.

I stop by the door looking back at her.

She is just so beautiful. Her hair is fan across her pillow and she just looks so peaceful and full in innocence.

I walk out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Hello Edward." Charlie greets me at the kitchen.

"Hey Charlie. How are you?" I ask him.

"Good, good. You taken care of my baby girl I see." He smirks.

"Of course. She was throwing up last night so we skipped the prom and I took care of her." I explained.

"Yeah I heard her throwing up before I left last night," he informs me. "It's probably just the flu. Been goin' around." He says with a light chuckle.

I nodded in agreement. "It has."

"Well I'm off to work now. See you later. Tell Bells I hope see feels better. And take good care of her. But not _too_ good…" He says laughing.

I blushed. I couldn't believe he was implying something like that.

"Kidding, Edward. Relax!" Charlie laughed as he left for work.

As I walked back into the living room, I looked at Bella, sleeping so peacefully. I felt terrible about prom. I think she really wanted to go. As did I. Because I was going with Bella.

I was going to bring prom to her.

BPOV

Ugh. I woke to my head throbbing and my nose seemed to be forever stuffed. I just felt terrible. But why were there strong, warm, comforting arms around me?

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Edward's scorching green eyes boring into mine.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

I smiled. I was more than fabulous now. "Better."

"Good, because I have a surprise."

I was very confused as he pulled me up from the couch. I looked around the living room and when I took in my surroundings, I felt like crying. Edward was just amazing.

My living room has lights hung from the walls and doorways. The lights were dimmed so the candles could flicker. The coffee table has cups of orange juice and French Toast Bites.

Edward pulled away a bit and in his hands were a bouqet white flowers.

"What is all this?" I said, walking towards him.

He hands me the flowers. "Well since I figured you missed prom, I bought prom to you." he said, looking around, passion in his eyes.

"Edward you didn't have to do all this." I tell him with tears forming in my eyes.

"Of course I did Bella." He said with a sincere smile.

Claire de Lune started to play in the background.

"My have this dance?" He asks with his hand outstretched.

I put my hand in his and he pulls me to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and put lay my head on his chest and just sway to the music.

After the song he pulls away and leads me over to the couch.

We sat down and he turns to me.

"Would you like to play an updated round of Twenty Questions?" He asks.

I laugh at the edit. We both knew everything about each other. So answers had to be new. "Of course."

"Favorite _recent_ book turned movie?" He asks.

I thought for a moment. "_Nick and Noah's Infinite Play List_," I finally answer. "My turn. Worst movie ever made? And why?"

"_I Know Who Killed Me. _It had bad acting, terribly filmed, and it won eight razzies." He answered. I had to agree.

We went back and forth like that until he got to his last question.

"Bella... do you want to kiss me?" He asks looking straight in my eyes, which were filled with anxiety.

I froze. Did he really want that? I looked at him and realized that he did. Edward wanted me…. I nodded and leaned into him. The kiss was soft, our lips moving slowly. Yet I let the love I felt for him radiate through to him. It was electrifying.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Edward and I both froze and looked towards the door, to the figure standing there.

* * *

I hope everyone liked! and thanks again to vampgurl15! she is awesome!

Review please!!!!!


	5. Dinners

**Hello! Sorry this wasn't up sooner! I was away on vacation all last week. I went skiing and it was AWESOME! So you can't really blame me for not updating. I hope this chapter makes up for it though. Oh and a warning- there is a little lime in here. Hope no one minds! And lots of thanks again to my beta vampgurl15!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dinners**

**BPOV:**

"Hey Ali." I said, blushing, to Edward's twin, who was standing frozen in the doorway. I hoped that she did not just see me and Edward kissing. I could only _imagine_ the interrogation.

"Don't you 'Ali' me I come over here because I got a call saying my best friend is sick and missed her prom, so I come over here hoping to make her feel better and have a girls day in. But when I show up said friend is on her coach kissing my _brother_!" Alice said all in one breathe.

"Um… Yeah I guess that pretty much sums it up." Edward replies sheepishly.

"Well I got one thing to say… IT'S ABOUT TIME!" She shouted the last part.

I looked at Edward and we both blushed, looking sheepish.

We spend the rest of the day hanging out, just the three of us, and I retold Alice what Edward did for me.

"Aw! Edward! I didn't know you could be so romantic!" Alice laughed.

"Well, now you know," he snapped back.

Alice just laughed.

"Don't worry Edward, I appreciate it," I giggled.

He just rolled his eyes, but kissed me softly. "Thank you."

I melted into the kiss, and wrapped my arms around his neck. It didn't last long for Alice cleared her throat. We broke apart, and Edward and I glared at her and she just beamed.

When Alice left, I started dinner with Edward's help. Edward was going to join us so we could tell Charlie that we are together. Then tomorrow, we were going to have dinner with Carlisle and Esme and tell them the same news. Tomorrow would definitely be easier.

We were just finishing up the spaghetti, Charlie's favorite, when he walked in.

"Hey dad." I greeted him when he was hanging up his gun holster.

"Mmm… Bells something sure smells good," he said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Edward, I didn't know you were staying for dinner," Charlie nods at Edward. "Bella, you look like you're feeling better." Charlie said.

"Yeah I am. Edward really made me feel better." I wasn't going to give him the details how. "I hope you don't mind that I invited him for dinner." I ask even though I know he loves Edward like his son.

"You know I don't Hon," he stated and sat down.

I set all of the plates and sat down.

We all ate in a comfortable silence with the normal 'How was you day?' questions.

"So dad Edward and I have something to tell you," I said, after we finished.

I grab Edward's hand, taking a deep breath. He squeezed it in encouragement.

"I already know Bells. The Cullen's and I made a bet on how long it would take for you to finally come to grips with your feelings for each other," Charlie shook his head and chuckled. "I won."

I sit there shocked. He knew? And he bet on it?

"Your okay with this?" I ask, bewildered.

"Well Bells you and Edward are both responsible kids. I trust you guys not to get in any trouble, plus I have known Edward since he was born. It's not like some strange boy is taking my little girl away." Then he turned serious and looked at Edward, "But if you hurt my little girl I will have no remorse in hurting you." He warned.

"I wouldn't have in any other war, Charlie." Edward said confidently, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Good, well it's getting late and I'm sure Esme and Carlisle are wondering where you are," Charlie stood up and started walking into the living room. "I'm going watch the game. 'Night!" He called behind his back.

I walked Edward out the door and to his car.

"Goodnight, Edward." I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him close.

Edward leaned his head down to pressed his soft, warm lips to mine. Our lips moved together softly. After a few moments, Edward hesitantly opened his mouth and ran his tongue lightly across my lower lip. I froze, not expecting that. Edward pulled away and looked at me, his eyes swimming with guilt.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away," he whispered, sheepish.

I bit my lip. "No, no, I just wasn't expecting it. I didn't mean to give you the wrong message." Then my cheeks started to burn. "I actually rather enjoyed it."

Edward grinned, and gave me a soft kiss. "I will keep that in mind," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I hid my embarrassment by rolling my eyes. "Alright, Romeo, but you need to get home. You haven't seen Carlisle and Esme since last night."

He chuckled. "Okay, goodnight. Dinner at my house tomorrow night?

"Of course!" I laughed.

Edward gave me a sweet, loving kiss before climbing into his Volvo.

"Goodnight love, see you tomorrow."

I watched him pull out of the drive way and drive around the corner. I went inside to my room and fell asleep quickly, dreaming of Edward.

***

I was driving with Edward in the Volvo to his parents house for dinner. It was a simple story. Edward and I just felt like making dinner for them.

I knew I shouldn't be nervous because Esme and Carlisle are like my second parents, but I have butterflies in my stomach flying like crazy.

Edward pulled into the long driveway, parked, and then opened my door for me.

"Thank you," I laughed, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

He grinned that crooked smile of his that made me melt. "My pleasure."

I just rolled my eyes as we walked up the porch and into the house. Carlisle and Esme weren't home yet. We told them to stay in Port Angeles for a little while longer so Edward and I would have enough time to prepare and cook dinner. If everything went planned, it would be perfect timing.

"Bella, since you are a fabulous cook, and much better than I am, what are we cooking?"

I just shook my head. "No way. Last time you cooked with me, you dropped an oven mitt into the oven, causing it to catch on fire. There is no way you are helping me cook. But you can sit and watch."

He glared at me. "Fine. Be that way. At least I get a nice view though." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, but his eyes were just joking.

I laughed, but still blushed.

I got the steaks that Edward had bought out of the freezer and put them in the oven to broil. I sliced a loaf of french bread and chopped a salad as well.

I looked to Edward. "If you want to make yourself useful, could you set the table, along with the butter and salad dressing?"

"Oh, I don't know. I might light the table on fire," he said laughing, but got up anyways.

I snickered. "Hm. Hopefully not."

***

Everything was all set.

The table was set- plates, napkins, silverware, the steak, bread, salad, dressings, and butter. I poured two glasses of wine for Carlisle and Esme and two glasses of Coke for Edward and I.

Edward and I sat on the white leather couch in the living room snuggled up and talking, just waiting for his parents.

I leaned into Edward for a kiss, missing the feeling.

"Oh, you want a kiss do you?" he asked, in a tone that sounded like I wouldn't get one. "Hm, then you have to teach me to cook correctly."

I rolled my eyes, giggling. "Deal."

Edward pressed his lips to mine, gently at first, but then added more pressure. The feeling was heaven. His tongue yet again ran across my bottom lip and this time I didn't freeze. I responded.

I opened my mouth and let my tongue meet his. He groaned in response. I was excited I could make him feel this way. I pushed him so he was lying on top of the couch, and I was on top of him. His hands were on my hips and mine were tangled in his hair.

Just then the door opened, and there were gasps.

We were interrupted yet again by members of the Cullen family.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Let me know!**

**Review Please!**


	6. At the Cullen's

**Finally the next chapter! I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy, but hopefully updates will come sooner now that school is winding down. But I can't guarantee anything. But if you follow me on Twitter, I will post when I am working on the next chapter and when it is posted or about to be. I am klarnie there, so follow me!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**PS: I want to get 50 reviews! I will explain more at the bottom! =)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: At the Cullen's**

**EPOV:**

**Of course we were interrupted by my parents! That's just what my family does apparently. I looked up at Bella, who was still on top of me. She was crimson.**

Bella rolled off of me, ducking her head into a throw pillow. I glanced at my parents who were still standing in the doorway, grins on their faces.

My mother spoke first. "Finally!" she said with a huge grin on her face. "I was beginning to wonder what we would have to do to get you two together."

Bella and I both ducked our heads sheepishly, thinking the same thing.

"It has taken quite along time for you guys to realize your feelings for each other," Carlisle said, "But I am glad you two are together now."

I grinned and pulled Bella up with me off the couch. I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked to my parents. Bella was still bright red.

"Why are you embarrassed, love?" I whispered in her ear. "It's my parents. They love you no matter what."

"I know," she whispered back, "But think about what they saw!"

I chuckled. "They don't think anything of it. They _wanted_ it to happen."

"You're right," she sighed.

"I know, now just relax."

We walked with Carlisle and Esme into the dining room where dinner was waiting.

"What is that delicious smell?" Esme asks sniffing the air.

"Well we made dinner because we wanted to tell you that we are now together. We planned telling you two in a more appropriate manner. Not like how you did find out." I said.

"Actually, I made dinner. Not _we_. Edward just set the table."

Carlisle and Esme laughed. "Bella, you didn't have to make dinner, but thank you. It smells wonderful," Carlisle said.

We sat down at the marvelous oak table and Bella uncovered all of the dishes.

"I made steak and salad, and there is also a roll of fresh bread," Bella said pointing everything out.

"Sweetheart, this looks delicious!" Esme exclaimed as Bella blushed at the compliment.

Carlisle just nodded his head in agreement smiling at both of us.

We ate in comfortable silence. After we finished and cleared the plates, Bella made coffee for everyone and we sat in the living room to talk.

"So tell me how it happened!" my mother asked, practically bouncing with anticipation.

We started with how Bella was sick during prom and I went to her house to take care of her. The next day we played twenty questions and the question 'Do you want to kiss me?' came up. And how it just snowballed from there.

"Aw that is so sweet!" Esme squealed.

And this is where Alice gets her... _personality_... from.

Bella and I excused ourselves from the conversation and we went up to my room, holding hands.

"Well they took that better than I thought. I mean when they caught us. I was afraid they would ask you to many embarrassing questions. For both of us," I said, pulling Bella against my chest while we were lying on my bed.

"I know. I thought Esme would ask, 'So Bella, are you a slut? I mean the way you were wrapped around my wonderful son...'" Bella said, impersonating my mother.

"Bella, you know Esme loves you like a daughter, and would never call you any names. I doubt she even knows what a slut is," I chuckled.

"I know, but when it comes to her little boy, she would do anything," Bella said, trying to control her laughter.

"I am not a little boy!" I protested, jokingly.

"Well I _hope _not," she said suggestively.

I froze. What did she just say? Did she mean it like _that_?

Bella giggled, noticing my expression. "Oh, don't worry. I know you will be large. You're perfect at everything, so probably at sex, too."

I just shook my head slightly flustered. "Wow, Bella. Even after ten years, you still surprise me."

"I know," she smirked pulling me down for a kiss.

The kiss started off sweet, but then it became more and more urgent and needy. I slipped my tongue into her mouth. She responded by touching her tongue to mine. They wrestled.

We moaned at the same time. Her hands fisted in my hair and I flipped so she was beneath me. I decided to be daring.

Slowly, I ran my fingers over her breasts. Bella moaned loudly.

I smiled internally knowing I could get this reaction from her.

Suddenly there was a quiet knock at the door.

"Edward, Bella, Charlie called and needs Bella home."

I groaned. "Kay, thanks."

I looked at Bella who looked slightly flustered. God, she was beautiful.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, kissing her gently.

Bella smiled. "It's okay. I will see you tomorrow. Pick me up at the usual time."

"Kay," I said smiling. I helped her off the bed and kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight, love," I whispered.

"'Night," she whispered back.

I watched her climb into her truck and drive home.

At that moment, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Bella.

* * *

** Aww! So what did you guys think? Let me know! I want to get fifty reviews! I know you guys can do it! There will be something super special in the next chapter if we make it to fifty!**

**Review!!!**


	7. Falling Apart Inside

**Next Chapter! I didn't get 50 reviews, so instead of a fluffy chapter, it's a dramatic chapter. But this chapter was coming anyways! It sets the tone for a lot of upcoming chapters. So if you like angst, you will love this chapter. If you don't, bear with it. It will get better.**

**So try to enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Falling Apart Inside**

**BPOV**

I pulled into the driveway, wondering what was wrong. Charlie knew I was at the Cullen's, having dinner with them. It wasn't like him to interrupt like he did.

I noticed a strange car as I hopped out of my truck. It looked like a rental.

"Dad?" I called as I walked into the house. "What's wrong?"

"Bella," he called from the living room, angrily, "Could you please come in here?"

I was stunned. What had I done wrong?

I walked into the living room warily. I noticed a vaguely familiar woman sitting across from my dad.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked again.

"Bella, sit," he sighed, obviously frustrated.

I sat down, away from the woman and my dad.

"Bella, honey, do you know anything about this woman?" he asked. It sounded as if he wanted my answer to be no. I could give him this answer.

"No, why would I?" I was puzzled.

The woman finally spoke. Her voice came out as an angry hiss. "How could you not remember me, Isabella?! I am your mother! You should know who I am!"

I was stunned. This was Renee. My mother. My mother who had given me up because she didn't want me. I exploded.

"Why the hell should I remember you?!" I screamed into her face, tears now flowing. "You gave me to Charlie like I was something from the divorce you didn't want! You never took care of me so what the hell you are doing here!" I was beyond angry now.

"Bella! You will not speak to me this way! I am appalled. It's apparent Charlie didn't raise you right!" Renee retorted.

"HE DIDN'T RAISE ME RIGHT?!" I screeched. "YOU COULDN'T EVEN RAISE ME!" I was sobbing.

"Because you were too damn stubborn!"

I rolled my eyes, laughing without humor. "Of course, Renee," I replied sarcastically. "So if I was too stubborn to be around, then why are you here?"

Renee now looked smug. "Well, I thought I could get over your behavior and you could come live with me."

I froze. It was my childhood nightmare all over again. I hadn't had the dreams of her coming to take me away in _years_! Why now?

"Daddy," I cried, like I was ten again. "Don't let her take me."

I ran to him throwing my arms around him, as if I didn't, Renee would drag me away.

"Hush, Bella. Don't worry I won't let her. Now, why don't you go upstairs. Relax, call Edward. It will be okay."

I nodded, tears still flowing. As I passed Renee, I shoved her out of the way of the stairs.

I didn't even hear her reaction.

**EPOV**

I was wondering what was wrong at the Swan's. It wasn't like Charlie to interrupt.

I was sitting on the couch in my room, scrolling through my music on my iTouch, when my phone vibrated. I looked at the caller ID. It was Bella.

"Hello, love," I murmured.

When she didn't reply, and I heard sobs, I knew something was extremely wrong.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Edward!" She cried.

"Shhh, love. It's okay. Would you like to come over? Is that okay?"

"Yes... please," she whimpered.

"Alright, can you drive?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, I will see you soon. I love you, always know that," I said before she hung up.

I vigilantly waited for Bella to arrive.

I heard the truck pull into the drive way. I ran out to her and pulled her into my arms.

Bella buried her head into my chest, sobbing. "Oh, Edward! She's back! Back for me!"

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN! First cliff hanger for this story! What do you think Edward's reaction will be? What else do you think Renee will do? Were you guys expecting that? ; Oh and reminder! Follow me on Twitter! I will post a lot of stuff to do with this story there! Teasers, perhaps? I am klarnie on Twitter.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Oh and by the way, the New Moon poster was so hot! :)**

* * *


	8. Memories

**Yes! This chapter is out super fast! I want to thank Denny Rose, vampgurl15, I-Am-A-Klutz, and EddiexBellaTroyxBrie for their faithful reviews. Every chapter I get one from them :) And the response to last chapter was pretty good. I have never written angst like that before, so I am glad people liked it. Also, Angels of Twilight suggested I open reviews to anonymous readers. So now I have! No excuses about not reviewing now ;)**

**Enjoy! (But have a box of tissues ready. This was a hard chapter to write.)

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Memory**

**BPOV**

I threw a pair of pajamas and a change of clothes into a backpack. I didn't bother looking at what I had. I just had to get out of the house.

Running down the stairs, I stumbled on the last step. Tears started to flow again.

"Dad, I am going to Edward's." I said, continuing to walk to the door.

"That's fine sweetheart. Call later."

I nodded, still walking.

"_WHAT_?" came a violent screech from my mother. "Why the hell are you letting her go off to some boy's house Charlie?!"

"God, dammit Renee! Leave me alone! Go away! LEAVE!" I sobbed, turning towards her. "I hate you! Just leave me ALONE!"

With that, I ran for my truck, in the now pouring rain.

I stayed strong in the car, but tears still fell. As I pulled into the Cullen driveway, I saw Edward, standing on the porch waiting for me. When he saw my truck, he came running.

I stumbled out of the truck into his awaiting arms. I leaned my head into his chest and sobbed.

"Oh, Edward!" I cried, "She came back! Back for me!"

Edward shushed me as he carried me bridal style into the house, away from the cold and rain.

My head was still buried in his chest, so I couldn't see Carlisle or Esme but I heard them.

"Edward, what happened?" Questioned Carlisle, utterly shocked.

"I don't know..." was all Edward said, before my world turned black.

**EPOV**

I had no idea what was wrong. It seemed like Bella had fallen asleep in my arms, but she continued to mumble, 'She's back, she's back'.

But who was back?

Who had left Bella and now has come for her?

Then it hit me.

It hit me like a ton of bricks.

It knocked me breathless.

I had to remember I was still carrying Bella up the stairs. That kept me from falling over with shock and disgust.

_Renee_.

Renee was back. And my guess was that she wanted to take Bella away and have custody over her.

But why now?

Why after ten years of having absolutely no contact at all with Bella, would she want to now? I couldn't even fathom the reason.

But I swore to myself, swore to myself years ago that I would never let anything ever happen to Bella. I would never let anyone take her away.

I remembered so clearly....

_It was late. Perhaps ten-thirty, maybe eleven._

_I couldn't sleep. Bella had been upset about something today. She was crying in the fourth grade bathroom._

_I questioned what was wrong, but she wouldn't answer. It had bothered me for the rest of the day, and now._

_Suddenly the phone rang. _Who could be calling this late?_ I thought._

_About two minutes later, my mom came up to check on me._

_"Oh good, your still awake," She said. "Bella is coming over for the night. Is that okay?"_

_Of course it was okay. Bella was my best friend. And if she needed me this late at night, something must have been wrong._

_"Absolutely, Mom."_

_"Wonderful. I will send her up when she gets here," My mom whispered, leaving my room._

_I nodded, sitting up in bed._

_I couldn't understand why Bella was coming over. But since she was my best friend, I would comfort her in any way._

_Soon, the door to my room opened, and there was Bella, her eyes bright red from crying._

_"Oh, Bella what's wrong?" I said running out of bed to give her a hug._

_She hugged me back, a new round of tears starting._

_"It was today. Today is January Nineteenth. This was the day Renee gave me to Charlie!" Bella sobbed into my shoulder. I was at loss. I had no idea what to do. _

_I realized I could only comfort her. I would never be able to fully mend Bella's heart, but I would repair it as best as I could._

_"Bella, listen. Renee was an idiot for giving you up. You are wonderful and and even better best friend. And if she ever comes to take you away, I won't let her. None of us will. Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and all of our friends. Nothing will ever happen. We won't let you go."_

That memory will never leave me. I remember Esme telling me later on that it was Charlie who had called. Bella was having a nightmare and calling for me. Charlie didn't know what to do, so he had called Esme.

Throughout the years of our childhood, Bella would continuously have these nightmares of Renee coming to take her away again.

I hadn't realized until now how real those nightmares could become.

Laying Bella down on my bed, I climbed in next to her, wrapping my arms around her body.

I knew it would be hard in the morning, for the both of us.

Right now, we both needed sleep to face the unknown.

* * *

**What did you guys think? It was hard to write this in Edward's POV, but I am happy with it.**

**Next chapter is when Bella and Edward talk.**

**Also, feel free to give ideas of why Renee is suddenly here. I have some, but I am not enthused about any.**

**Review! :)**


	9. Opening Up

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Finals are coming up and the workload for school has been a lot. Not to mention all of the softball I've been playing. Seven days a week! Yikes! But school ends the 23rd, so updates should be more frequent over the summer. No promises though.**

**Oh, and if you are following me on Twitter, mention me, just so I know and don't block you. Also if I get enough followers on Twitter who read this story, I will try to post teasers. So it's important to let me know if you are following me.**

**Also, how many of you would be interested in a one-shot contest? It would be a lemony one-shot taking place during the summer. Easy enough, room to be creative. Let me know if anyone is interested. Obviously if no one is interested, it won't happen.**

**Okay, I'm done rambling. Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Opening Up**

**BPOV**

I had the feeling I had been asleep for a long time without moving. That may have been because there were to arms wrapped securely around my body. Almost as if they were restraints from letting me escape.

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. It was Edward's room, and it was Edward's arms wrapped around my body. The memories of last night came flooding back.

Renee was here.

There had to be a reason why she would show up. It was just so strange and unnerving for her to just show up and demand custody of me. I couldn't even fathom an idea.

I looked over Edward's shoulder to peek at the alarm clock to see the time. It was ten- thirty already. And a Monday! Edward and I were completely late for school.

"Edward, Edward, wake up, we're late for school," I cried frantically, trying to shake him awake. I desperately wanted to go to school, just to escape the reality of my home life.

Edward groaned and shifted so his lips could reach my neck. He started kissing it, starting from my collar bone to just behind my ear. I shivered in pleasure.

"Bella, love, relax. Esme came in when my alarm went off, saying that that we were excused for the day, or however long we needed to sort this out. Now turn towards me so I can give you a proper good morning kiss."

I was surprised at his bluntness of wanting to kiss me, but I was going to oblige. Happily, I turned towards him so he could kiss me.

Edward gently pulled my mouth to his. The kiss started off gentle, his lips moving slightly. I, however, wanted a more passionate kiss. I needed to forget what was going on, even if it was only for a few moments.

My fingers laced into his hair, bringing him closer. Edward caught my mood immediately, knotting one of his hands in my hair, while the other went to the small of my back. His tongue traced my lip, asking for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth for him.

His tongue touched my briefly, but it was enough. I reacted and our tongues started to wrestle. When I let out a moan, Edward flipped me so I was pinned beneath him.

"Oh, Bella, I love it when you moan," he said as he moved his lips to my neck, assaulting it with open mouthed kisses.

I felt something hard and stiff poking into my thigh. Edward was enjoying himself just as much as I was.

"Edward," I moaned into his neck, trying to bring his face closer to mine for another kiss. I felt an unfamiliar fire in between my legs. "Oh, I need you!"

Edward grunted latching his lips onto mine for a fiery kiss. His hands started roaming all over my body, trying to get closer. His hands rested on my breasts, massaging them rather roughly. I was starting to pant. I moved my hands from his hair, down to his ass, trying to pull him closer to the burning fire between my legs. The friction felt so good.

But when our hips bucked uncontrollably, we both pulled away.

"Sorry, that got out of hand," Edward panted, ducking his red face.

I shook my head climbing across the bed to hug him. "A little, but I still enjoyed. Actually, I enjoyed it a lot. I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Edward looked up at me, bewildered, but a sly smile on his face. "Really?"

I giggled and nodded. "Really."

"Well, we have to talk about last night before anything else. You really should talk about it."

I frowned, tears coming to my eyes. All traces of pleasure from moments before were gone.

"Just start at the beginning, love," Edward murmured. He pulled me into an embrace, wiping tears from my eyes.

I nodded and started to tell the events of the previous night...

***

After telling all that had happened, I felt relieved. All of the hurt and depresses feelings were out of my body. New feelings started to take over as I was being held by Edward, who was stroking my hair. Foreign feelings, feelings that were new to me and made me feel weak at the knees. I thought it might be love.

Love would certainly be a logical feeling that I felt. A feeling only Edward would ever get from me. The feelings I felt were far more than physical. They were mental and emotional, too. And they weren't just for Edward either. They were for Charlie, Edward's parents, Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. They were family and they cared for me deeply. As deeply as I did for them.

There was one problem.

I wanted to tell Edward. But I didn't know how. I was scared because what if his feelings weren't as deep. Yes, he had done loving things, such as the prom, but what if a lot of it was just lust. Like our good morning kiss.

Right now, I couldn't tell him. If he didn't return the feelings, I would be heart broken, crushed. I cared for him, loved him so deeply that I wouldn't be able to handle it if he didn't return the same feelings. I wouldn't be able to move on. And I had to much going on. The whole ordeal with Renee wanting custody. It was stressing me out and I could only take so much.

"Bella, love, what are you thinking about?" Edward inquired, pulling me from my day dream.

"Family," I murmured into his chest. I felt bad. It was only half true.

"Do you know why Renee might be here?" Edward asked.

"No, I have no idea. But I really want to know because she better have a damn good reason for making my life hell right now."

Edward chuckled, burying his face in my hair. "Oh and I don't make it any better?"

I rolled my eyes. "I would say yes, but I wouldn't want to inflate your ego."

He laughed, just as my phone started to ring.

I pulled away from Edward to see who it was. It was Charlie.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?"

"Bella, you should probably come home now. Renee decided to share the question. Why she's here."

My eyes went wide and I looked to Edward. I would take him with me. "Alright, Edward and I will be right there."

Edward looked at me skeptically.

"Okay," Charlie answered as he hung up.

"What's going on?" Edward asked nervously.

"Well, you and I are going to my house. Renee decided to spill why she's here."

* * *

**Cliffee!!!! LOL sorry! **

**Review please! Let's try to make it to sixty! I know we can!**

**Don't forget to let me know if you are interested in the contest! ;)**


	10. Answers

**So you guys are getting this on a Thursday. Just pretend you are getting it on a Friday, because I won't have time to post tomorrow. Friday's are my new update day in case you didn't read my last author note. Also, I posted the links to different awards on my profile. Go and nominate your favorite stories! I also posted a link to my Twitter. If you haven't joined Twitter yet, you have no idea what you are missing. And go to my profile to find the rules for my one-shot contest. But if not enough people enter though, the contest will stop. So enter!!!**

**Enjoy the chapter! It's what everyone has been waiting for!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Answers**

**EPOV**

Bella and I hopped into my Volvo and drove to her house. I was relieved that Renee was finally going to share why she had decided to hurt Bella this way.

I had never met Renee, and up until these past two days, I had never really heard anything about her. But when I saw Bella's mother, I was definitely going to give her a piece of my mind.

I looked over at Bella, who was holding my hand. My thumb ran soothing circles over her hand, but she remained stone faced.

"Bella, love, are you going to be alright?" I asked nervously. She sighed and turned to face me, while bringing our intertwined hands to my face. I had to work extra hard to keep my eyes on the road.

"I hope so, Edward. I just want this to be over. I want Renee gone. And after she is, it's just going to be you and me. All summer. I can only have happiness with you around and when she isn't."

I glanced at her, smiling. She wanted it to be just the two of us this summer. I couldn't agree more.

"I completely agree."

The rest of the ride was silent, but not uncomfortable. I thought about my feelings for Bella. Emotions that were completely foreign to me were taking over. This morning had been lustful, but my feelings overall for her were deeper. Before Bella and I claimed that we desired to be lovers, I had new, strange emotions, but now they were more defined.

Perhaps it was love.

The more I thought about it, the more true it was. The feelings I had for Bella were love. Unconditional and irrevocable love. It took over my body, making me lose control at times, but surprisingly I was okay with it.

I was pulled from my thoughts when we pulled into Bella's driveway. It was funny how I could get lost in my thoughts, yet still be able to drive safely.

"Ready?" I asked Bella, squeezing her hand gently.

She nodded and leaned over to give me a chaste kiss.

We both climbed out of the Volvo and walked into her house hand in hand. As we entered the living room, I saw Charlie was sitting stone faced. There was also a woman that resembled Bella. This had to be Renee. The only difference between her and Bella was that Renee had straight hair, while Bella had curly and that Renee had blue eyes and Bella had chocolate brown.

"Renee, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is my mother, Renee," Bella introduced through clenched teeth.

I nodded to Renee stiffly, trying to convey hatred towards her through my expression. Renee just sneered at me.

Bella noticed the exchange and rolled her eyes at her mother.

"So if you are done being a bitch to Edward, care to explain why the hell you are here?"

I winced at Bella's colorful vocabulary. I had never heard her speak like this before. I knew Bella had to be angry when she spoke like that. Hopefully now would be the moment of truth and this whole mess could be over and done with.

Renee became very cold and her eyes were sad.

"Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning." She sighed and started. "I got married about four years ago to a wonderful man. Phil is very patient and supports everything I do." _Including this?_ I rolled my eyes. There was no way he could know the full extent to what was going on. Hell, neither did I. "We have been trying to get pregnant, but since there were complications with Bella's birth, I can no longer have children." Renee sent a scowl towards Bella, and I knew Bella would feel guilty. Renee was making it sound like it was Bella's fault she could no longer conceive.

I wrapped my arms around Bella, trying to comfort her. She buried her head into my chest, trying to hide her sobs and tears. That was when Charlie stood up.

"Renee, enough. The birth complication was your own damn fault. You were the one who didn't listen to the doctor. And just because you can't have children anymore, it doesn't allow you to take Bella away. You don't even know her. Are you even able to take care of a child. If you can, congrats because you've grown up. Go adopt. Don't take Bella away from here." Charlie's face was red and his eyes were blazing. Bella clutched onto me for dear life, sobbing into my chest. I tried rubbing her back soothingly, but I don't think it helped.

Renee looked around at the three of us, her face softening slightly. "I'm sorry," she muttered, standing up. "I think I should leave now."

Now was my chance. "Wait a moment please, Renee." She turned to look at me, as did Bella and Charlie, confusion written on all of their faces.

"What?" she spat. Clearly Renee had not taken a liking to me.

"You owe an apology to Bella. You deserted her when she was seven and now come back for her when she has made a happy life for herself. What the hell convinced you that she would go with you? Renee, you don't even deserve a child. I love Bella, and I will do anything in my power to protect her from you. But right now, just apologize.

Renee didn't say anything. She just walked out to her car and drove away.

I was horrified! How could she possibly just drive away. However I was pulled away from my thoughts when I heard a gasp from Bella. I turned towards her to see a bright smile on her face, even though her eyes were still red and wet from crying.

"Did you just say you loved me?" Bella asked, grinning.

I froze. I hadn't really been thinking about what I said. It's not that it wasn't true, it just wasn't the way I wanted Bella to hear my feelings for her. I glanced to where Charlie had been sitting. He must have left to give us some privacy.

"Yes, Bella, I'm sorry. I know it's too early in our relationship to say anything, but-" Bella cut me off with a soft kiss.

"I love you too, Edward. I have loved you forever. You have always been there for me when I needed you. You are my best friend and a wonderful lover. I never thought about my future without you in it. I love you."

I was elated. Bella loved me too. I pulled her towards me for a kiss. The kiss started slow and loving, but it quickly turned passionate. My hands went to her hips and her fingers laced into my hair. My tongue asked for entrance in her mouth and she happily obliged. Bella pulled me down onto the couch and we continued to kiss with passion.

We were interrupted by a cough.

Bella and I bolted upright to find Charlie rolling his eyes at us, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Sorry," we both muttered to Charlie, blushing.

"Yeah... well... that's as far as you two can go until you're married!" he stuttered, trying to sound like a firm parent. Bella just laughed.

"Relax, Dad. We were just kissing!"

Charlie grumbled something incoherent and walked back into the kitchen.

We both started to laugh when an important thought came to my mind. Bella and I had not been on a date yet.

"Bella?" I asked, breaking her from a laughing fit.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering... did you want to go on a date Friday night?"

Bella chuckled and nodded. "I would love to. What do you want to do?"

I thought for a moment. "How about dinner and a movie? Pick you up at seven?"

Bella smiled. "That would be wonderful. Rose and Alice will have to help me get ready. Great."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, Bella, you don't have to worry about that. You are already beautiful. They do not need to help you achieve that."

"Thanks, but I want to look extra special for you," she said with a wink.

I just rolled my eyes, but I was excited. Very excited.

Just then I noticed the clock on the fire place mantel. I had to go home and study for finals. Finals were just a pain in the ass.

"Sorry, love, but I have to go home and study for finals. I will see you tomorrow, okay?"

Bella nodded, a sadness coming to her face. "Yeah, I should probably study as well."

I chuckled and gave her a kiss. "I'll pick you up at seven-thirty tomorrow for school, kay?"

"Sounds good," she smiled.

I left Bella's house and drove back to my place. All I knew was that Bella had completely taken over my life and I loved it. How would I be able to concentrate on finals?

* * *

**So how was it? Was it what you guys were expecting? And did you think Edward was going to declare his love like that?**

**And just to let you all know, this is not the last of Renee, but it is for a while.**

**Review please! Reviews make me happy!**


	11. Reactions and the Future

**Let me just start off with saying I am so sorry! I have been on vacation for the past week. I twittered that I thought there was going to be WiFi at the house we were staying a because there was supposed to be. It turned out there wasn't so I was totally out of the loop for a week. And the way Cooperstown was, I really didn't get a chance to write much. I wrote this chapter on the car ride home in an old notebook. And it was really awkward because my ten year old sister was trying to read over my shoulder. You'll see why ;)**

**Also, I'm considering making a playlist for this story. Suggestions are very welcome! :)**

**So anyways, there is only one chapter this week, instead of the two I promised. Sorry! But there will be an update next weekend.**

**And sorry this is super late too! This weekend was just crazy...**

**On with it! :) {And there is a lemon... that's why it's BPOV... just imagine doing this to Edward...}**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Reactions and the Future**

**BPOV**

I was on Cloud Nine as I drove to school with Edward Monday morning. We were in love. Officially. We had confessed it to each other.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asked, kissing out intertwined hands.

I smiled at him. "Just thinking about us and how in love we are."

Edward grinned widely, showing off his perfect teeth. He rarely smiled like that. Usually it was just a smirk. This grin of his was... hot.

"I feel the same way. Even though we have only been 'official' for a weekend, I have felt this way about you for years. I don't feel like we are moving too fast at all."

I sighed happily. I completely agreed.

"Edward, I completely agree. It's strange though. When I was younger, I promised myself that I would take things slow because I didn't want anything to happen, such as divorce. These were things that I would tell Alice. Anyways, being with you makes me want to forget about my previous thoughts. I don't feel like we are moving to fast at all."

Suddenly Edward's eyes turned dark with lust and I noticed the bulge in his pants. I immediately felt a burning ache between my legs.

"Wh- what?" Edward managed to squeak out.

I unbuckled and leaned to whisper in Edward's ear. "Pull over, we don't have to be in class for another half an hour."

Edward didn't hesitate. He pulled into a secluded area in the woods and stopped the Volvo.

"Bella," he moaned before attacking my lips with his. I instantly moaned returned a moan into his mouth.

Edward's tongue plunged into my open mouth, fighting with mine.

My fingers knotted into his bronze locks and his hands went to my hips. I threw my leg across his lap so I was straddling him. I ground my hips into his pulsing erection. Edward returned it with a thrust of his hips.

I released my fingers from his hair and attempted to the floor. I managed, but not without hitting my back on the steering wheel.

"Ow," I muttered, giggling. I was too high with lust for it to really hurt.

Edward chuckled, but with strain. He was in pain down south. I needed to relieve that pain for him.

"Bella, love, what are you doing?" His voice was husky, but shock was written all across his face. I had begun to unbutton his jeans.

"Relax, Edward. I'm helping you." I successfully managed to unbutton his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers.

Wow.

All I could say was wow.

Edward was _very_ well endowed. How the hell would he fit in my mouth? Or inside of me? But, oh, the _pleasure_ that he would give me.

Oh god, the pleasure.

"Bella, we really haven't done anything like this before, and- Oh god!" Edward exclaimed as I brought my mouth down on him.

I put as much of him in my mouth as I could. The tip of his penis hit the back of my throat. I wrapped my hands around his balls and squeezed. He groaned in absolute pleasure.

My teeth grazed his tip and Edward threw his head back with a moan.

I twirled my tongue around him. Edward's hands went to my head, trying to bring me closer. I bobbed my head up and down, moaning, sending vibrations.

"Bella, I'm gonna come!" He moaned and grunted, spilling his seed into my mouth.

I greedily swallowed, licking up every last drop. It was the best thing I had ever tasted.

I smiled and looked at Edward. He had a look of utter bliss plastered across his face. I climbed off the floor and onto his lap, giving him a kiss.

"That was wonderful Bella. Thank you," he said, panting slightly.

"Oh, believe me, it was my pleasure," I said, wiggling my eyebrows. Edward groaned, pulling up his pants.

I buckled back in and Edward pulled out of the woods.

"I love you, Bella."

We grinned at each other. "I love you, too."

* * *

We pulled into school right on time. I saw Alice and Rosalie with Jasper and Emmett. Alice gave me a knowing look, while Rosalie looked confused. She hadn't heard about Edward and I, let alone Renee. Jasper and Emmett just looked clueless.

Edward found a parking space and helped me out of the car.

"Thanks," I whispered, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Edward chuckled and we walked hand in hand towards out friends.

"What's this?" Rosalie asked, bewilderment lacing her voice.

I filled everyone in on the weekend including the prom and Renee. Alice already knew everything, so she just sat and listened patiently.

Jasper and Emmett laughed. "Who knew Eddie could be so romantic!?" Emmett exclaimed. We all laughed at that, but Edward just rolled his eyes.

Rosalie's reaction was a little different. "What the hell is that woman's problem?" she inquired with fury.

"I know, but she's gone now. Let's not talk about it," I said, trying not to cry. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered that it would be okay.

The six of us walked into the appropriate classrooms since it was the first of three days of finals. I was fairly confident, since I had no issues with any of the material this year.

Today I had English and Spanish finals. Then I was free to go home. I had to wait for Edward or vice versa, since he had history and biology today. I walked into English and waited patiently for the test to be handed out.

The test was passed out and I briefly looked over it.

_Piece of cake,_ I thought, smiling to myself as I started.

* * *

I flew through my finals and started to walk out to the Volvo. Surprisingly, Edward was already waiting.

"Hey, love," I called to him. Edward grinned and waved.

"How did your finals go?" he asked as we climbed into the car.

I shrugged. "Not bad. English was a piece of cake, but Spanish was a little tougher. What about you?"

Edward nodded. "Well, history was easy, biology was tough. I hardly think I'll be a doctor like my father."

We both laughed, but a thought stuck me. What did the future hold for us? What did we want to do when we grow up?

The rest of the drive was silent. We were going to the Cullen's to study for Trig. It was the one final Edward and I had together. It was also the hardest for both of us. However, I still needed to talk to Edward. I needed reassurance.

Edward pulled into the driveway and opened my door for me. I don't think I would ever get used to this gentlemanly habit of his. It was endearing though.

"Are you hungry, love? I can make lunch."

I shook my head. "Not right now, but I really want to talk to you about something."

We walked into the house and sat at the kitchen table. Edward looked nervous. I realized my words could be construed in an entirely different and depressing way than what I meant.

"Edward, relax. It's nothing bad," I reassured him, squeezing his hand. He certainly looked calmer now.

"So what is it, love?" Edward inquired.

I took a deep breath and began. "Edward, in September we'll be seniors and that means we have to look at colleges and figure out what we want to do with our lives. I want us to go to college together, but I don't know what you want to do. And I certainly don't want to hold you back. Basically, I just want to know your thoughts on the future."

Edward was silent and his face was thoughtful. He reached out for my hands, rubbing soothing circles across my palms.

"Bella, you would never hold me back. And yes, I most definitely want to go to college together. Do you have any idea where?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. "I'm not really sure. Somewhere close maybe, so we can come home for holidays and such. However, not the U of W because everyone around here goes there."

"True," he smirked.

"It also depends what we want to do and which schools offer the best for it. Do you know what you want to do?" I asked him.

Again, Edward looked thoughtful. "I always wanted to be a teacher. I think you knew that." I nodded remembering the times he told me. "But, I don't know which subject. Either English or American History."

I chuckled. Those were Edward's best subjects. They were mine as well.

"What about you? Though I think I already know."

I smiled. He did know. "I want to write." It was no secret that I enjoyed writing. I had shelves in my room, covered in old notebooks that held journal entries, poems, and short stories.

Edward laughed. "I knew it."

Grinning back at him, I said, "Now how about studying?"

Edward sighed and we got out our Trig books. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

**So how was it? That was my first lemon. I am actually pretty happy with it. Remember to send in suggestions for a playlist!**

**Next chapter will be the date!**

**Review & Follow me on Twitter! :)**


	12. Date Night

**Yay! This is the longest chapter yet! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been wicked busy with softball and babysitting. Need to make money somehow. I also got really behind on sleep due to the midnight premiere of Harry Potter!!! It was amazing, though if you hadn't read the book, you would have been confused.**

**Also, I am a registered Beta, so if anyone needs a Beta, let me know!**

****This is going to be the last update until August! I am going camping tomorrow until Friday, softball all weekend, then I head to Virginia on Monday for a wedding! I won't be back until the 2nd, so hopefully sometime that week, there will be an update.****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Date Night**

**BPOV**

Finals were over. I was just incredibly relieved. Trigonometry was by far the hardest for both Edward and I. There was just something about it that we couldn't wrap our minds around.

It was Thursday morning and I was driving with Alice and Rosalie to a mall in Port Angeles. They were insisting on a new outfit for my date tomorrow night with Edward. I didn't mind, I just didn't want the two of them to go overboard.

"So, Bella," Alice began. "What were you and my brother doing Monday morning?"

I groaned. I should have known this was coming. Rosalie chuckled at my reaction from the passenger seat. She should be the one asking. She wasn't driving. Alice just grinned wickedly.

"Well, Edward was having a problem, so I helped him fix it," I mumbled.

"How?" Rosalie asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"A blow job," I said shortly. This was beyond embarrassing. I really didn't want to discus this. This was private between Edward and me.

Alice and Rosalie both started to laugh. "Aw, our Bella is growing up!" Alice stated with a mocking motherly tone. I rolled my eyes and smacked them both on the shoulder."

"Okay, okay, we'll stop," Rosalie laughed. "But truthfully, how was it?"

I thought for a moment. "It was... different. I really enjoyed it and obviously Edward did as well, but it just seemed so dirty and erotic."

"Don't worry about that," Alice said. "I felt the same way my first time, too. You just have to understand that it's okay and it's supposed to be erotic, but also pleasurable." The entire car filled with laughter.

"Did you swallow it?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded my head yes.

"Impressive for the first time. What did you think of the taste?" Alice inquired.

"It was kind of like a Sour Patch Kid. Sweet and sour at the same time, but honestly, it was the best thing I have ever tasted."

They both laughed. "Too true, Bella, too true."

* * *

Alice pulled the Porshe into the mall parking lot, near the Macy's entrance.

"So what exactly are you doing for your date, Bella?" Rose asked as we walked through Macy's to the main mall.

"Dinner and a movie," I replied.

"Where are you going to eat and what movie are you seeing?" she asked.

"An Italian restaurant called Bella Italia, and then we're seeing Harry Potter."

"What do you think, Alice?" Rosalie asked her, now having enough information.

"I think something in dark shades because of both the movie and dinner. C'mon, let's go in here."

Alice pulled Rosalie and I into a store and started piling clothes into our arms. It was funny because Alice looked like she was just pulling random articles and giving them to us, but they were all my size. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Here, try all of this on," Alice commanded, handing me another monstrous pile of clothes. I stumbled into the changing room, dumping the clothes on the ground.

"Where to start?" I muttered, picking up a pair of jeans, studying them. They were gorgeous. Straight leg with a dark wash. Just my style.

I tried them on, and found that the jeans fit like a glove. They accentuated every curve. I loved them.

Sifting through the large pile of clothes, I found nothing that hit me. I opened the dressing room door to tell Alice, but she was already there, holding a silky black button up with cap sleeves and a pair of red suede flats. The two articles were perfect.

"You are a life saver, Alice," I said with a smile, shutting the door. There was a black camisole to go underneath the blouse on top of the pile that I grabbed. Then I thought for a moment. Maybe I shouldn't wear anything underneath the blouse other than a lacy bra. Edward would really like that. I was getting wet just thinking about it. God, I was such a horny teenager.

I slipped on the silk blouse and the suede shoes. Looking in the mirror, I was astounded. The outfit was incredible, yet simple and casual. It was utterly perfect.

I stepped out to Alice and Rose, smiling. They were grinning just as wide as I was.

"Bella, you look great!" Rose exclaimed, spinning me around to look at all angles.

"Alice, could we stop in Victoria's Secret? I want to get something for underneath this." I asked with a slight blush.

Alice peeked down my shirt. "Good, no camisole. This doesn't need one underneath. Let's go."

I changed back into my old clothes, Alice payed for my outfit, and then we walked over to Victoria's Secret.

This was the first time I actually planned on buying something here. Sure, I had come in before, but I never had the need to buy anything.

"Do you know what you want, Bella?" Alice asked, browsing around.

"I was thinking a lacy black set. Nothing to complex."

Alice nodded. "Good choice. Rose and I will help you look."

We went out separate ways in the store to sift through the racks and piles of lingerie. Nothing was really jumping out at me, saying "Edward, Edward". I need the lingerie to be perfect for him, even though he may or may not see it tomorrow night.

"Bella, come look at this," called Rosalie from across the store. "I think it's perfect."

I walked over to where Rosalie was standing, now accompanied by Alice.

"Let me see," I said excitedly. I really hoped this was good. i wasn't having any luck, so I needed help.

Rosalie pointed to an emerald green lace set. The panties were boy shorts and the bra was push up. I absolutely loved it.

"Now I know it's not black, but-" Rose confessed, but I cut her off.

"I don't care. It's beautiful. Edward will love it," I said with a jubilant grin. I was more than happy with it.

"Ooo, is Edward going to get some tomorrow?" Alice questioned, wiggling her eyebrows.

I blushed, but tried to play it cool with a smirk. I still wasn't quite comfortable talking about my new "sex life". If it could even be called that yet.

"You never know," was all I said.

We purchased my new lingerie and headed to the food court for some lunch. Wraps and water for everyone.

"So," Alice began with a mischievous glint in her eye. "if Edward may be getting some tomorrow, or you, I was thinking that you should be smooth. Edward would die and go straight to heaven." Rosalie started cracking up and I immediately knew what Alice was talking about.

A brazilian wax.

I had heard nasty things about how much it hurt. When I was thirteen, Esme let it slip that she was in pain because of a waxing. I asked where, since I had gotten my eyebrows done once and that didn't hurt. She explained, knowing I didn't have a mother to tell me.

From then on, I swore to myself that I would never put my body under that kind of torture.

But if Edward would like it...

That was all I needed to convince myself to get one.

"Okay," I muttered. "Let's do this."

Alice and Rosalie smiled knowingly as we headed to the salon in the mall.

_God, help me now,_ I groaned internally._ Just help me._

_* * *_

Edward was picking me up in an hour for our date. To say I was excited didn't cover anything. My mood was euphoric. I couldn't wait.

I just had taken a shower and was slipping on my new lingerie set. Personally, I hoped Edward would get a chance to see it. I had no doubt that he would love it.

Slipping on my underwear, I remembered my waxing from yesterday. It was just as bad as I thought it would be. Everything Esme told me was true. I dreaded putting my underwear on after, because the skin was so tender.

The ride home was even worse. Both my panties and my jeans were rubbing against it, causing my face to be in a permanent grimace.

Rose and Alice recommended a hot bath, then putting on Aloe. I listened, and it really did help.

Now I'm glad I got the waxing. Edward would like it and it made me feel sexy. Though it was a weird sensation wearing panties.

I slipped on my jeans and blouse, still very pleased with the outfit. The red shoes made it pop, too.

Alice hinted that Edward liked my hair when it was curly. How Alice got this information like this, I did not know, but I listened anyways.

Leaving my hair slightly damp, I ran I product through it and pulled some of it into a barrette, leaving the rest down. I was pleased with the results.

I moved onto the makeup next. Normally I didn't wear any, but this was a special occasion.

Rosalie suggested a red lip gloss with mascara. That was it. simple enough, yet it would elegant results.

As I was finishing my makeup, my phone buzzed signaling I had a new text. I reached over to my desk to see who it was. I read the ID. Of course it was Alice. What did she have to tell me now?

_**Don't forget the perfume behind the ears! E loves it ;)**_

I snickered. I never knew about this little fetish of Edward's. He hadn't really done it before. I quickly texted back.

_**Thanks! :)**_

I sprayed the Vera Wang perfume that Rose had gotten me last Christmas. It smelled incredibly sexy and again, I was confident that Edward would like it.

I assessed myself in the mirror and was pleased. It was absolutely perfect for the date. I also noticed that there was a faint outline of lace through my silk top. It would drive Edward wild... if he looked.

The doorbell rang throughout the house, knocking me from my daydreams. I glanced at the clock. Edward was just on time.

**EPOV**

I sped down the street in my Volvo, rushing to get to Bella's house. I was just too damn excited for tonight. Almost immaturely excited.

That's why I was rushing.

Just thinking about the possible outfits my sister could have put her in was enough to make me hard.

I arrived at Bella's house just in time, thanks to my speeding. I grabbed the bouquet of wildflowers that I bought for Bella and walked to the front door, ringing the bell.

Charlie answered the door when I rang the bell. Oh god, he was still in his uniform. He was trying to intimidate me.

He was, just a little bit.

"Hello, Charlie. I'm here to pick up Bella," I said, being a complete gentleman.

"C'mon in, Edward. I was just cleaning my gun," he said in a serious tone. Was he kidding?

"Dad!" Bella exclaimed, walking down the stairs. "Be nice!"

My eyes raked over Bella. She looked undeniably sexy. I wanted to take off every single piece of clothing and savor the body underneath. Alice and Rosalie did a wonderful job.

"Bella, these are for you," I said, handing her the bouquet of wildflowers.

"Thank you," she said with a breathtaking smile. "Wait one moment. I'll put them in a vase." Bella hurried off to the kitchen to find a vase. Now I was left alone with Charlie.

"So, Edward," he began, trying to sound like an intimidating parent. "You're going to take care of Bella and protect her, right?"

I just stared at him. Charlie knew that I loved Bella and would do anything for her. I did even before we were a couple.

"Of course, but what's with the third degree, Charlie?" I questioned.

Charlie sighed. "I don't know. It's just that ever since Renee came, I have been trying to be the good, fatherly parent. I don't want to lose her."

I nodded, about to reply, but Bella had come back.

"Ready?" she asked, smiling.

I grinned back. "Of course."

"Have fun you two. Be back by midnight."

Bella and I both agreed and walked out to the awaiting Volvo.

"Thank you again for the flowers, Edward," Bella said as I pulled out of the driveway. "But you know you didn't have to get me anything."

I chuckled. "I know that, but I wanted to. You deserve a nice bouquet of wildflowers."

Bella blushed, but laughed at my response.

The ride to Port Angeles was filled with mindless chatter and hand holding. Nothing was ever awkward.

We talked about school next year and college the year after. I expected that to be an awkward topic due to uncertainty, but it really wasn't. I still had the desire to be a teacher. I have held on to that dream since I was young. It was also no secret that Bella still wanted to be a writer. Often she would let me read her notebooks and I was blown away by her writings.

Soon, we reached the small Italian restaurant that I knew we both enjoyed. Carlisle and Esme had taken Alice, Bella, and me here often when we were little.

Bella and I walked into La Bella Italia holding hands. If I could hold her hand forever, I would. I felt so content and blissful when I did.

"Table for two, please?" I told the hostess. I noticed her eyes were raking over my body and I felt slightly uncomfortable. Bella noticed too, and wound her arm around my waist.

"Somewhere private," Bella said to the hostess in a protective tone. I snickered at Bella's jealousy. It was greatly appreciated, but it was rather funny.

The hostess huffed and brought us to a secluded table in the back. It was perfect.

Dinner flew by in a whirlwind. It was filled with peaceful chatter and Bella's excitement for the Harry Potter movie. We both had read the first one when it came out and fell in love immediately. There was just something about J.K.'s writing that drew us in.

"I'm so excited!" Bella squealed as I paid the bill. I couldn't help but laugh as I handed the waiter the check.

"Me too, love, but calm done just a little." Bella just narrowed her eyes.

"I will not calm down. I have waited too long for this movie. Damn that stupid vampire movie for taking it's place in November."

I let out a loud laugh. We both went to go see the teen vampire movie to see if it was worth taking the spot of Harry Potter. By no means was it. The movie was poorly made and the lines were cheesy. And the actress who played the main character did a horrendous job and had a blinking problem.

"True," I agreed with a smile.

I pulled into the movie theater parking lot. Bella practically opened the door before I could even stop.

"Bella!" I choked out, half laughing, half screaming.

"What?" she asked, snickering. "We need to get the tickets."

I just shook my head. Suddenly I had an idea. Before Bella could even react, I grabbed her legs and threw her over my shoulder.

"Edward, let me down!" she squealed, pounding her fists on my back. I just laughed and smacked her ass, causing Bella to moan.

I put her down, nibbling at her ear. Oh, it tasted so good.

"Do you promise to be good?" I whispered in her ear.

Bella just nodded, a glazed look in her eye.

I pulled away and wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked to the entrance. After purchasing the tickets, we got concessions.

"What would you like, love?"

She thought for a moment. "Root beer and pop corn please."

"Two root beers and a popcorn please," I told the worker. Bella looked at me confused. "For us to share." Bella nodded in understanding.

We took our concessions and sat in the back of the theater. Bella was practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"Excited?" I asked sarcastically. Bella just rolled her eyes at me.

"Can I distract you for a little while?" I said in a low voice.

Bella's eyes instantly glazed over. She could only nod in agreement.

I lifted the arm rest and leaned over to capture her lips in mine.

Bella knotted her hands into my hair, trying to pull me closer. I reached down to her waist, lifting her up onto my lap. She threw one leg over my lap so she was straddling me.

I slipped my tongue into her mouth and they wrestled for dominance. Bella's tongue felt so good. I wished it could stay in my mouth forever.

Bella slowly started to grind her hips into mine, instantly making me hard. I moaned into her mouth trying to bring her closer.

The opening music started blaring, knocking us out of our mood.

I groaned. My pulsing erection was trying to escape. Unfortunately, Bella really wanted to see the movie, so I couldn't distract her.

It was going to be a long two and a half hours.

* * *

The movie had just ended and Bella was elated.

"Oh, Edward! The movie was so good! Thank you so much for tonight. I had a lot of fun."

I chuckled. "I'm glad, love. Oh and was my shirt an okay tissue for you?"

She scowled. It was emotional for her when Dumbledore died. He had been one of her favorite characters.

"Yes, it was fine," she mumbled.

It was silent as we got into the Volvo, but soon we both started to laugh.

I had been driving for a little while when I noticed Bella had become very nervous and fidgety. She was also beet red.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

She took a deep breath. "Edward, I love you so much. I feel so close to you and want to be as close to you as possible." She stopped then.

My eyebrows knitted together. "Yes, and?"

"Edward, I want you to make love to me."

* * *

**Cliffy! Sorry I couldn't resist! Tell me what you think Edward should say!**

**So again, I won't be back until August, but I will hopefully get two chapters written to post.**

**Again, follow me on Twitter!**

**I also need songs to add to the playlist!**

**Review please!**


End file.
